Hiring companies and staffing companies may utilize computer systems to manage candidates and applicants for open jobs. For example, a hiring company may utilize an applicant tracking system (ATS) to handle various recruitment activities. The staffing company may use a separate staffing platform (e.g., a separate ATS) to manage candidates and recruitment activities. Further, after placement of a candidate, a hiring company and staffing firm may carry out other interactions as part of placing a candidate to a job. For example, the hiring company may pay a staffing firm a percentage of a worker's salary after the worker begins employment with the hiring company.